Question: Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{5}{8}+\left(-\dfrac{8}5\right)=$
Answer: $=-{\dfrac{5\cdot 5}{8\cdot5}} - {\dfrac{8\cdot8}{5\cdot8}}$ $=-{\dfrac{25}{40}}-{\dfrac{64}{40}}$ $=-\dfrac{89}{40}$ or $-2\dfrac{9}{40}$